Naruto: Heavy Metal 2000
by Perseus12
Summary: After the Battle of the Holy Land, Naruto, Julie, and Kerrie returned home to Planet Eden. At Naruto's room, they did something very something. One-shot. Naruto x Julie x Kerrie.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Heavy Metal.

 **Pairing:** Naruto x Kerrie x Julie

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

(Voiceover): _In the far future. . ._

 _It's been a while, since the end of the_ "Battle of the Holy Land", "Assault the Citadel" _or_ "Tyler's Invasion of Holy Land" _between the Defenders of the Holy Land and Tyler's Lizardman Army. His mad ambition is to drink the Arakacian Well of Immortality so he may live forever. But behind the ensuing engagement of the battle was the scheming-opportunity of Odin, the last surviving Arakacian._

 _Unfortunately for them, their plans were foiled by the two Edenites survivors; Julie & Kerrie, and finally our knucklehead shinobi, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto use his Sage Mode to boost his chakra with the combine efforts of the defenders and the sage, they have totally won a victory over the Tyler's Lizardman Army. Tyler was dealt by the Edenite siblings and Odin was killed by Naruto's Rasenshuriken._

 _It was three days, after the battle was over, the Holy Landers and their newly-establish council made a memorial monument for Naruto, Julie, and Kerrie including Zeek, the Guardian of the Key, who sacrifice himself by bringing the Key out of of the planet and Germain St. Germain who fought bravely for their lives for the world from madman/tyrant as a gratitude. For Naruto and the Edenite siblings returned to Planet Eden by one of Naruto's Transportation Jutsu. At the ruins of their home, Naruto, Julie, and Kerrie were surprised that there's hundreds of Edenites survived from Tyler's raid as the Edenites rebuilding their homes and the one leading them is the Edenite sibling's father's brother or in other word their uncle. Both Julie and Kerrie were overjoyed that they're no longer alone as they hugged each other including Naruto._

 _At the Naruto's room. . . somethings going on. . ._

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Story start**

 **Naruto's room**

Naruto walked over to Julie, he place his right-hand on Julie's left cheek. "I'm a bit nervous this is my first time, but I want to do with two women I am in love with." Julie and Kerrie looked at one another.

Julie pointed at him with left-index finger and told him to come here. He went over to the two beautiful women as he sat down on his bed.

Julie wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck as she neck his neck. While Kerrie kissed Naruto right on his lips. Kerrie hands were on his chest feeling his strong young manly chest, Naruto felt his tongue wrapped around with Kerrie's tongue.

Naruto broke the kiss between him and Kerrie as he started into Kerrie's beautiful eyes. He fell on top of Kerrie while Julie had her hands around Naruto's chest and slowly move down to his abs feeling her lover.

 **Start:** _ **Lemon scene**_

Naruto kissed Kerrie's left-side of her neck as Kerrie moan lightly upon feeling his lips touched her neck. Her large breasts were squeezing against Naruto's chest. Once again Naruto kissed Kerrie as she wrappped her arms around his neck.

Julie let go of her hold of Naruto and watched him pleasure her sister, Kerrie. Julie felt herself become hot as she made a moaning sound while watching the two embrace one another. Naruto lift up a little as he looked down upon Kerrie.

He undress her bathrobes and exposing her EE-Cupped breasts and body to him. Kerrie blush after Naruto expose her breasts. Naruto undress his bathrobes and pull out his nine-inched penis placing it between Kerrie's chest. Kerrie looked at Naruto's 'tool' with hunger in lust.

Julie made an 'Hmm' noise when she saw Naruto, who was now thrusting his penis between Kerrie's breasts. Kerrie held her breasts between as Naruto thrust became faster. Kerrie could see it going in-and-out like hotdog in a bun, she felt it throbbing.

After thrusts he couldn't hold it any longer, he unleashed his sperm/milk to upon Kerrie. Shooting his sperm load between Kerrie's breasts as some shot at into her mouth.

Kerrie licked her lips having a taste of Naruto's sperm/milk. Rubbing his sperm on her breasts Kerrie felt hornier than before. Kerrie look at Naruto to see he was still hard, he wasn't going soft he was still horny and ready to go again.

Naruto turned over to Julie. She knew it was her turn next, but this time it was Julie who fell upon Naruto. Julie rubbed her ass against Naruto's hard throbbing penis. Julie looked down at her boyfriend/lover. "Julie, are you ready?"

Julie nod her head as she undress her bathrobes exposing her EE-Cupped breasts. Naruto pulled her panties off. Julie grab Naruto's penis holding it still as she slowly slide down upon his cock. Julie closed her eyes as she felt the head of Naruto's penis enter pass the lower lips of her pussy.

Julie hold on to Naruto's shoulders as he took the Edenite's Finest Warrior's Virginity and Julie took his. They were together at last as one. Naruto placed his hands on Julie's hips guiding her hips up-and-down as inch-by-inch Julie felt Naruto enter her.

Julie let out a loud scream (which Naruto put a Sound Barrier Jutsu) he was too big for her, but Julie took it slowly. Naruto thrust upward, but slowly as Julie felt her hips move in slow pact with Naruto's thrusts. Julie heard Naruto's voice. "Julie, I'll be gentle I won't go fast unless you want too." Julie open her eyes she look down at Naruto and was glad he'll go faster, but only if she wants it.

Naruto soon felt Julie's pussy grip tight around his penis. Julie felt Naruto kiss her as she ride his cock hoping it would make her feel more at ease and make the pain go away.

Julie's hands moved down to Naruto's chest, she felt the pain go away her hips were now moving faster. Naruto decide to make his thrusts faster to match with her. Julie started to moan a lot giving Naruto a good sign, he was rocking her world alright.

Naruto looked behind Julie to see Kerrie was fingering herself with her right-hand while playing with her right breast with her left-hand. Kerrie felt herself become wetter as she watched the two lovers making love right in front of her. Seeing how deep and fast Naruto's penis was pumping away within Julie.

"Naruto, I feel strange, I feel so good, I feel funny." Julie warned Naruto, she wasn't sure what was going on what she felt herself on the edge, she felt her pleasure rise on a new level. Naruto felt himself as well on the edge he was about to cum.

He didn't want to cum inside Julie inside not yet. He pulled out right at the moment Julie felt herself have her first orgasm. Naruto cumshot at Julie's breasts and cover her in his sperm.

Julie fell back while panting in pleasure.

It was Kerrie's turn to feel good. Kerrie was on all four with her ass staring at Naruto. He side Kerrie's panties to the side. He place his hands on Kerrie's hips as she was ready to give Naruto, her virginity. Kerrie grabbed the bed sheets tightly, feeling Naruto enter inside her. "Naruto, don't slow down go as fast as you want." Naruto nodded his head.

Holding the sheets tighter and tighter as Naruto pound his cock inside Kerrie's once virgin's pussy, blood was dripping from her pussy lips. Kerrie slowly rise back against Naruto. His hands were holding her hips as they rock together, Kerrie felt Naruto rocking her world with each deep thrust he was giving her.

Kerrie fell face down with her ass now up high in the air. Naruto thrust faster and push harder inside. She loved this feeling, feeling Naruto fucking her rough feeling him, owning her own. As Julie said she was Naruto's mate.

"I'm cumming!" Kerrie reached her orgasm just as Naruto took his cock out from her and jerk his load on to her ass and her back. Both Julie and Kerrie were pleases by Naruto.

Unleashing his load about three times, but yet he was not finish yet. Still having a raging boner both Julie and Kerrie were shock to see Naruto still horny. Naruto curse his stamina. "Sorry girls, but he just won't go down. I guess granny was right about my high stamina bite me in the ass one day." Naruto laughed.

Both Julie and Kerrie couldn't help but laughed as well. Both of them jumped Naruto. Both were down at Naruto's penis. As he moan when he felt Kerrie giving him a hand-job stroking him fast then placing her right-hand below gently rubbing Naruto's balls.

Julie watched her sister work her on Naruto. Kerrie licked the head of Naruto's penis and took it into her mouth as she bob her head up-and-down sucking Naruto's dick. From watching, Julie would try to pleasure Naruto on her own. She tap Kerrie on her left-shoulder and whisper to Kerrie. "What is it?" Naruto asked the two. Kerrie said to him.

"She wishes to. . . to give you pleasure. . . with her mouth." Naruto turned to look Julie who looked shy.

"Give a try, Julie." Naruto said to her as he smiled. Julie want her to suck his dick, as she grab Naruto's penis at first she was giving her long nice strokes to make him more at ease. She open her mouth as her tongue reached out licking the head of his penis. Tasting the pre-cum that was leaking from the head of his penis, Julie tasted it and well and enjoyed the flavor.

Julie place her tongue underneath Naruto's penis. Taking the whole nine-inched into her mouth, Julie gagged a little bit as she felt the head of the penis hit the back of her throat. Julie relax and felt it down her throat.

Soon Julie started to bob her head in the same manner as her sister did. Sucking Naruto's dick giving him head, Naruto hold the bed sheets tight he moan grew longer. Julie felt Naruto's penis as it twitch in her mouth.

"Ah, Julie!" Suddenly Naruto grab Julie by her head and force her face close to his lower body. Julie felt it, she felt Naruto cumming inside her mouth, she swallow the warm thick load of sperm/milk down her throat as she slowly took his penis from her mouth.

Again Naruto was still hard as ever. Julie and Kerrie just sweatdrop amaze how much this young man had. Surely Naruto could or can mate for hours non-stop. Julie poke her head of Naruto's penis as it twitched.

Kerrie stroke Naruto's cock still seeing how hard he was. "You're truly gifted, Naruto." Naruto blushed and mumble under his breath. "I believe it's a curse."

The girls laugh, but cuddle with him now with two girlfriends all in one moment of hot sex.

Kerrie said. "We'll have to do something about your stamina, Naruto."

"I agree." Julie said.

Naruto said as he tried to explain his stamina. "I can't help I was born with it." Both Julie and Kerrie just giggle his statement, as Julie licked Naruto's left-cheek.

"Ladies right now all I need is just you two." Julie and Kerrie looked one another before turning their attention to Naruto. "I'll say one more time then I'm good for tonight now who wants to be the one?"

Julie and Kerrie got off Naruto and position themselves in front of him. Julie was on her back with her legs open and Kerrie was lying on her stomach with a full view of her ass. "You decide big boy." Kerrie gave Naruto a sexy wink.

"I can't decide, but I know a way to deliver both." Naruto chuckle as he place his hands in a hand sign. "Naruto, what are you doing?" Julie asked her boyfriend/lover.

"You'll see very soon." Soon Naruto whisper underneath his breath. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."** In a poof of smoke beside him another Naruto was made, but unlike the real Naruto and clone Naruto was naked to begin with.

"I got Julie and Kerrie is yours." Naruto told his kage bunshin/shadow clone, the clone gave a nod and crawl over to Kerrie. Kerrie moan as she felt the shadow clone of Naruto touched her beautifully slowly. The clone slowly rubbed his fingers against Kerrie's pussy.

While the real Naruto also crawl over to Julie. He grabbed Julie's legs pulling her closer to him and licked her pussy lips having a taste of her Edenite pussy. Julie closed her eyes enjoying the pleasure of having her pussy being eaten by her the young man she loves.

Clone Naruto was fingering Kerrie deeper with his right-index and middle finger. Feeling herself grew wetter-and-wetter as she felt herself getting finger-bang by the clone. The clone tasted Kerrie's juices and licked his lips as he stroked his penis rubbing the head of his penis against Kerrie's pussy lips teasing the Edenite sister of Julie.

Julie held her hands on Naruto's head, she felt his tongue her pussy licking her inside. His tongue was all around inside her. Julie felt herself about to cum, but Naruto stop before Julie could even come. He put his penis inside Julie's pussy, she moan loud when she felt him enter her again.

Julie had her hands on his chest rubbing his chest sexuality. She loved this feeling having Naruto punding her with everything he had; the smell of sex was in the air. Julie was sweating and so were Naruto and Kerrie.

Julie wrapped her legs around his hips bringing Naruto closer to her so she could have him deeper inside her. His thrust's started to become harder more rougher. "I love it! I love it! I love you, Naruto!"

"I know Julie and I love you too." He looked at his clone who was pounding the ever so love out of Kerrie. The shadow clone was banging Kerrie doggy-style and judging from the look on Kerrie's face, she loved it.

"I'm so close, I'm gonna cum!" Both real and clone Naruto gave out their warning. Julie and Kerrie looked at one another both were in heat both getting fucked. And they were enjoying it very much.

"Hear that big sis, he's cumming, he's going to cum." Kerrie said to Julie.

Julie said. "Cum, Naruto, cum, cum inside us, give us your love!"

He didn't want to cum inside them, he was afraid the worst could happen. "Are you ladies sure what if I get you pregnant? You can't fight." Julie had right-hand on his left-cheek and Kerrie reached out her left-hand touching his right-cheek.

"We love you, Naruto. This is what we want you to deserve happy." Both Julie and Kerrie said their words made him smile, yes, indeed, he deserve to be happy, they were happy to be with him even if it means having his children.

" **It's baby making time!"** Kuruma, the Nine-Tailed Fox, said as he perversely giggle.

'Shut up, Ero-Fox.' Naruto sweatdrop to find his inner-demon very perverted.

Kerrie looked back at the clone of Naruto and kissed the clone as she felt the clone filling her up with his sperm/milk. As Naruto gave one final hard thrust as made Julie held her head back. Julie's legs twitched, a happy sigh escaped from Julie.

The clone vanished after filling Kerrie up, sperm was dripping out of both Julie's and Kerrie's pussy, Naruto pleased both women at the same time. He was no longer a virgin and best of all, he took both Julie's and Kerrie's virginity.

Both Julie and Kerrie let Naruto rest on his shoulders, all three werenow tired from the sex session. Surely at least one of them was bare his child or was it both of them?

 **End:** _ **Lemon scene**_

 **Story end**


End file.
